Love Hurts, Hate Kills
by Danniestarr
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, she is left heartbroken and feels like her soul is dead. But when she secretly makes a new enemy, will it come to her actual death. And how will everybody she's left behind cope. Includes flashbacks. Alternative to New Moon. No copyright intended.
1. Chapter 1:

Love Hurts, Hate Kills – Twilight.

Chapter 1: Pain is hard, the flashback.

I woke up to a bright, sunny morning. That made a change, it was hardly ever sunny in Forks anymore. It seemed that the weather represented my mood that way. The sun always used to make me happy. Apart from… I wasn't going to think about him. That last time I saw him flashed again in my mind.

Pain took over as I fell to the floor, the flashback coming agonisingly easily.

"_Do you mind if I come over today?" he asked before we got to the truck, beating me to the punch._

"_Of course not."_

"_Now?" he asked again, opening my door for me._

"_Sure," I kept my voice even, though I didn't like the urgency in his tone. "I was just going to drop a letter for Ren__é__e in the mailbox on the way. I'll meet you there."_

_He looked at the fat envelope on the passenger seat. Suddenly, he reached over me and snagged it._

"_I'll do it," he said quietly. "And I'll still beat you there."_

_He smiled my favourite crooked smile, but it was wrong. It didn't reach his eyes._

"_Okay," I agreed, unable to smile back. He shut the door, and headed toward his car._

I couldn't take the pain that twisted inside me as the images continued flashing through my mind. The agony continued...

_He did beat me home. He was parked in Charlie's spot when I pulled up in front of the house. That was a bad sign. He didn't mean to stay, then. I shook my head and took a deep breath, trying to locate some courage._

_He got out of his car when I stepped out of the truck, and came to meet me. He reached to take my book bag from me. That was normal. But he shved it back onto the seat. That was not normal._

I hadn't touched that bag since. I hadn't touched anything that reminded me of him.

Even my truck haunts me.

There's blood all over the seats of the truck where I clawed out the stereo that smelled of their house. The blood was a painful enough reminder without the remains of the stereo, the main cause of the whole mess. Everything is a mess nowadays. I don't care.

There's no point tiding anything up, they say if you put things away properly, you'll find them more easily, but there's nothing to find.

Not anymore.


	2. Chapter 2:

Love Hurts, Hate Kills – Twilight FanFic

Chapter 2: "Come for a walk with me,"

**_"Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand._**

The walls of the house collapsed around me, as I fell to the floor, my eyes slamming shut to try and fend away the ache in my heart.

It only made the flashbacks worse, as they played easily before my eyes, throwing me into every one of them, making me relive that day my life fell apart.

**_I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to. I didn't like this. This is bad, this is very bad, the voice in my head repeated again and again._**

And again and again and again. I couldn't get it out of my head. Remembering that day, my mind repeats "That was bad, that was very bad."

Why did I ignore my gut feeling? But if… **he**, had of left me with no goodbye, it would have been worse, much worse.

I had at least one solid memory of him. It certainly wouldn't fade away. It would jus keep nflicting me increasing pain.

**_But he didn't wait for an answer._**

**_He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. I followed unwillingly, trying to think throught the panic._**

**_It was what I wanted, I reminded myself. The chance to talk it all through. So why was the panic choking me?_**

**_We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail – I could still see the house._**

**_Some walk._**

It was the worst walk of my life. Its what caused me to stay inside all day. I never felt like going out anymore, there was no point in going anywhere.

I didn't go out with my so-called friends. Nowadays they were my ex-friends.

I hardly ever made the effort to go to the diner with Charlie. I knew this worried him no end, but I just couldn't face up to it, I was too busy feeling sorry for myself.

Every time I did go somewhere, everything seemed to remind me of HIM. His face flashed in my mind, his presence flashed in my memory, his touch flashed through my body. The painful memory continued. I couldn't cease it.

**_Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable._**

**_"Okay, lets talk," I said. It sounded braver than I felt._**

**_He took a deep breath._**

**_"Bella, we're leaving."_**

**_I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask._**

**_"why now? Another year-"_**

**_"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_**

**_His aswer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant._**

**_He stared back coldly._**

**_With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood._**

**_"When you say we - " I whispered._**

**_"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct._**

And then I blacked out.


End file.
